


The Hawke, Cat, Lion and Prince

by AmatusVhenan



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, it sucks but its something, seriously, this is basically just old porn i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmatusVhenan/pseuds/AmatusVhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that both Cullen and Sebastian have caught Hawke and Anders in a bad time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hawke, Cat, Lion and Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, this shameless smut that I wrote a long time ago. It's terrible but I wanted to post it anyways because it's those rare multi pairings. lmao enjoy anyways. 
> 
> Excuse the errors.

By the time Marian walked into her Estate, she dropped her daggers onto the floor, the sound of metal clattering on the ground loudly made Bodahn jump a bit. Afraid that Sandal had broken something again. He was quite relieved to see the Champion walk through the doorway and apologize for dropping her two weapons. She was just so tired from helping mages and templars. She was tired from listening to the complaints and arguments, right now, all she wanted to do was fall onto her bed and sleep for as long as she wanted. Marian stripped off her armour and placed on her usual finery. Once the rogue fell onto her bed, Anders walked in with a smile. 

"How tired are you love?"

"Not now Anders... My head hurts."

The rogue complained about the throbbing in her mind but she felt it slowly disappear. Turning her head, the rogue found the mage healing her with a seductive smirk. Marian chuckled and pushed Anders down so that she resting in his waist. 

"Couldn't you have just waited?"

"I'm quite deseprate right now."

The blonde confessed as he propped himself up to connect his lips with the Champion. His tongue wanting access into her mouth but she denied him. Anders sat up properly so that she rested on his thighs and his arms around her delicate figure. She tangled her fingers into his soft hair and let out a quiet moan, her hips shifting and grinding against his stomach. The mage chuckled and pulled away for a breath of air. Marian was panting, this time she was deseprate for him. 

"Maker, you're great at kissing." The rogue complimented as he began nibbling her cheek and giving it soft kisses.

"Many have complimented my skills." 

Anders ran his hands from her waist up to her shoulders. Gripping the soft fabric and pulling her shirt down so that her chest was exposed to him. He kissed her once more but this time it was filled with desire. Their tongues clashing together while Anders cupped one of her breasts. Marian held onto his shoulders and moved her lips away to let out a sigh of pleasure. The mage's fingertips released tiny sparks as he squeezed her breast and playfully shocked her gently. His free hand ran down her spine, releasing the shocks of pleasure until he reached her bottom. He rose her up a bit to slip a finger inside her, with a shriek Marian fell forward and rested her forehead on his shoulder. Anders slowly pumped his finger inside her while listening to the quiet pants. The rogue let out a groan of pleasure as he inserted a second finger, the tight entrance being slightly opened. Marian could feel her juices spilling out, she could feel his bulge aching and grinding against her opening. 

"Anders, please!"

"Shush love..."

Anders whispered and brought his hand away from her chest to glide down slowly and rest on her thigh. He brought her into a heated kiss once more that was filled with passion and pleasure as he removed his fingers. This time he moved it over to her clit, rubbing it slowly at first and making Marian throw her head back from his surprise shock. He continued releasing the small sparks of electricity until his fingers pushed into her entrance. He moved his fingers vigorously before adding a third one, their lips refused to leave each other, only stopping to release hot breaths and moans of pleasure. The rogue moved her hips in time with his fingers, trying to ride out her climax quickly. Anders decided to give her a little help with his magic, the tips of his nails burning inside Marian, throwing her into a frenzied pace as she felt the heat inside her. It should've hurt but it was nothing but pleasure as she kept her mouth open and eyes shut, unable to comprehend her steady pace that she tried to keep. Anders' free hand returned to play with her nipples and squeeze her breast lightly, soon enough Marian's eyes widened and with a scream she came on the mage's fingers. The blonde smirked and brought them to her lips. She let out ragged breaths before licking one of his slim fingers before going to the next. Holding his hand and running her tongue around each wet finger. 

"We're not done yet, love."

Anders changed their positions so that he was in between her legs, she gasped and held onto the sheets upon feeling him lick her clit slowly. She felt him open her entrance with his two fingers before inserting his tongue inside her, skill fully licking her, Marian's hips rocking against him. She moaned from the friction of his stubble, unable to contain herself as she arched her back up and let out another cry of pleasure. Anders sat up and stared down at her with hungry eyes, he licked his lips before allowing her shaky arms to pull him down for another kiss.

"I love you Anders, so much." 

"I love you too, Marian. Think you can pleasure me now?"

"Of course."

The mage got off the bed to remove his clothing and allowing Marian to get on her knees on the floor. Anders sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back, using his hands behind him to keep him up. The rogue placed herself in between his legs, his cock already seeping with pre cum from his tip. It was eager for attention and Marian was the only one that would be able to satisfy him. Just as she wrapped her soft lips around him, they both flinched after hearing the door slam open and hit the wall. 

"There! The apos...tate..."

Sebastian's words stumbled out as he turned pale at the sight. Cullen blushed and covered his eyes along with the Prince. "Maker, s-sorry to disrupt!" The Templar apologized, the mage was about to yell but he smirked instead and used his magic to shut and lock the door behind the two men. Marian blushed but before she could move away, Anders snapped his hips up to push his cock deeper into her mouth. 

"Ngh...!" The rogue's eyes widened, gagging a bit she made her hands into fists and moving her head back to begin pleasuring the mage. 

"Listen up, I'll make a deal with you two."

"What...?" 

Anders eyed the prince and templar as they stood still in their spots. Cullen felt his throat go dry but he was still able to speak.

"If you stop chasing me around I'll let you have fun with Marian too." The mage offered with a smirk. Sebastian shook his head and turned his back from the scene before him but Cullen kept his eyes on Marian. The way she would lick Ander's shaft from the base to the tip and allow it to disappear into her mouth once again. She allowed the blonde to grip onto her hair gently and thrust his hips into her. 

"Do you mean it? We can do what we want to her?" Cullen asked as he stepped forward to get a better view of the rogue's actions. Anders nodded while holding onto the sheets and letting out a groan of pleasure. Sebastian could hear the sounds of Marian's mouth moving and her tongue licking Ander's cock. He held his breath once he heard the heavy Templar armour fall to the floor and be set to the side. He glanced behind him to find Cullen sitting on the bed, his cock rising from the sight of the rogue. 

"Come now love, you can't neglect ser Templar over here."

Anders caressed her hair as she hesitantly placed her slim fingers around the new cock that was exposed to her. Cullen gasped and pushed his hips forward once she began moving her hand up and down. He continued this sloppy pace of thrusting his hips up. Anders moaned once he felt himself reach his climax, the feeling of Marian's tongue sliding up his length drove him crazy. He came on her face, her yelp of surprise echoing in the room. Sebastian gulped and turned himself around, he stepped forward and nodded as the mage looked over to him. 

"What of your vows?"

"I... Screw my vows. I might as well be Prince after this sin."

The archer cursed himself, he truly did hate Anders. He could feel his cock painfully ache in his tight trousers, he removed his armour and allowed himself to be pleasured by Marian once Cullen came and spilled his seed on her hand and floor.

"I don't know if I can pleasure all three of you!"

Marian looked up at them with a worried expression but she was dripping wet that they could hear the drops fall onto the wooden ground. Anders chuckled before helping his lover up onto the bed, he settled himself in between her legs comfortably and gave her a sweet smile. 

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." The mage assured as he held her so that she was sitting up. He guided Cullen to sit behind her, Marian rested her back on his chest and sighed from the feeling of his cock rubbing her ass and Anders' tip rubbing itself on her slit. "Just take a deep breath, love." The mage instructed the rogue as he began to push into her. Marian gritted her teeth but her body relaxed once Cullen turned her head to face him, his lips being placed upon hers with such want and desire. Her blue eyes eyed Sebastian, he let out a shaky breath before watching Marian part away from Cullen and open her mouth to allow him to shove his length into her. She knew that the archer was bigger than Anders, quite surprising actually. Marian let out a moan that rumbled in her mouth and sent vibrations on the prince's cock. Sebastian gasped and gently tangled his fingers into her hair. Cullen massaged both her breasts to calm her down from the rough thrusting the mage did. His calloused fingers pinching her nipples while he nibbled on her ear to distract her from his attempt to thrust into the entrance of her buttocks. 

"I'm sorry, Marian."

Cullen apologized before his hands pushed her up and allowed his cock to slowly push into the tight ring. Anders smirked and held onto Marian's hips, he pushed her down a bit faster and watched the Templar's large girth disappear into her. Tears sprung from the rogue's eyes, she removed her mouth from pleasuring Sebastian to let out a small yelp of pain. The Prince sighed and placed himself on his knees to hungrily capture her lips. His tongue played with hers as he soothed her pain. Sebastian guided Marian's hand towards him, she grasped his length and began a slow motion. Anders grinned at the sight, this room was in flames from pleasure. Marian felt her body ache but pleasure washed away all her pain from the uncomfortable position. Everytime Anders would thrust back into her, she'd be filled by Cullen from behind. On rare moments they would both thrust up at the same time and it was just pure bliss. Sebastian pulled away from her lips to let out a groan of pleasure as his seed spilled over her. The two blondes let out loud moans as their thrusting lost rhythm and they began pounding into the rogue without thinking, only to ride out their pleasure. 

"Maker, yes!"

Marian screamed as Anders gripped onto her hips and pushed inside her, filling her to the brim with his white liquid. Cullen wrapped his arms around the rogue and gritted his teeth as his hips snapped up one last time to release his come inside her. The Templar sighed and fell back, bringing Marian down with him Anders fell on top of her from exhaustion after he slipped out of her. "Does this mean I don't get anything?" Sebastian asked as he recovered from his last climax. The Champion chuckled and shook her head. Anders flipped over to his back and allowed Marian to crawl over to the archer, pushing him flat on his back and straddling him. Wasting no time the raven haired woman pushed herself down onto his cock. With a satisfied moan Marian began moving, rocking her hips forward while trying to push him deeper into her. Andraste's tits, Sebastian felt great. The prince watched her beautiful form with his bright orbs, the way her breasts would bounce as she moved and the way her mouth was formed into an 'o' to let out breaths of pleasure. Marian was tight and suffocated his cock perfectly, he could feel a bit of Anders' seed inside her, it felt a bit weird but he didn't care. He snapped his hips up to meet Marian's thrusts perfectly, Anders and Cullen watched with lustful eyes. The mage gasped out as he wrapped his hand around his own cock, moving it in time when the rogue would push herself down onto the Prince. Cullen copied the blonde, his hand moving faster and faster each time until he climaxed onto the Champion's back along with Anders. Marian flinched from the hot liquid hitting her but that didn't stop her from thrusting forward one more time and climaxing with Sebastian. The archer shot his seed inside her, filling the rogue and making her insides feel warm. 

"No more..."

"You did great, love."

Anders allowed Marian to fall back into his arms. Sebastian sat up looked away with a blush. Before he could get off the bed the mage pulled him towards Cullen. "You two will stay here, Marian will probably want more in the morning."

"Maker's breath."

The Templar sighed and fell back onto a soft pillow, he grumbled and shut his eyes along with the Prince who felt awkward sleeping in the middle of two men. Anders kept his back towards Sebastian as he held his lover in his arms. Tonight must've been one of the best nights Marian ever had.


End file.
